


Five times Connor made Gavin’s Heart Skip a Beat

by TheOneGingerNinja



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Assumed best ending, Badass Connor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FAKEOUT MAKEOUTS, Gavin has a crush, M/M, No beta lmao all mistakes are on me, Pining, Undercover Missions, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneGingerNinja/pseuds/TheOneGingerNinja
Summary: And one time Gavin gave Connor a Class One error with his thirium pump regulator.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> -I started writing this and the words just kept flowing lmao  
> -English is my first language, do NOT hesitate to roast me on any mistakes  
> -This is self indulgent but whatevs, im thirsty for some healthy interactions between these 2.  
> Enjoy!!

Gavin strolled into the precinct, both headphones in as he navigated his way to his desk. He threw his phone on his desk and strolled over to the break room, ready for a cup of coffee. He was surprised to see Connor standing by the coffee maker, and Gavin’s eyes narrowed. 

“What you doing with that, plastic?” Gavin asked crossing his arms. Connor didn’t jump at Gavin’s sudden comment, but his LED did flash yellow for a moment before he turned around to fully face the detective. 

Even a year after the android revolution, and with Connor now an official member of the DPD, the tension between the two was only marginally smaller. The two of them had taken just avoiding each other as much as possible. This did not stop the occasional random interactions, however. 

“I’m making coffee for Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Reed. Though I thought that much might have been obvious,” Connor replied, quirking an eyebrow up as he met Gavin’s eyes. 

Gavin sneered, about to Make a Scene, but the soft ding from the coffee maker indicated that Connor’s drink was ready. 

“I’ll be taking my leave now, Detective,” Connor said with an air of finality, grabbing the drink and walking out of the room. 

Gavin exhaled before approaching the coffee maker. While he did still hold a general distaste for androids in general, Gavin actually didn’t mind the “new” deviant Connor that much. Sure, he got on his nerves a whole fucking lot, but actually getting a response from the prick was a lot better than him just taking it. 

The two went back and forth when they were within ten feet of each other, which wasn’t that often; but if Gavin was being completely honest, it felt good to have someone to fight with. Someone who knew how to roll with the punches and throw them right back. 

Taking a swig as soon as his drink was ready, Gavin started to head back to his desk. He sat down in his chair and propped his feet up. He spent about twenty seconds like that before he heard his name being called by Captain Fowler. 

“Reed! Connor! My office!” He said, standing at the threshold of the door. Gavin rolled his eyes as he stood and strolled towards the Captain’s office. He watched as Connor stiffly walked to the office. 

Gavin wondered what this was about, as he and Connor hadn’t escalated their few meetings into anything big. 

“Take a seat,” Fowler said, bringing up what looked like a case file on the monitor. Gavin crossed his arms as he sat down, legs open. Connor crossed his legs and began drumming his fingers on his knee. 

“Recently, there’s been a string of murders across many of the clubs downtown. All victims between twenty-three and twenty-six. Same MO; stabbed in the middle of the dance floor,” Fowler briefed the two of them. 

Gavin suddenly had a terrible thought. There wouldn’t be a reason to brief both of them together unless they would be working together. He glanced over at Connor and saw that he now sat leaning forward to scan the info on the monitor. He had stopped fidgeting. 

“Since you two would be less likely to draw attention, I’m handing this case to you, and you’ll both go undercover together,” Fowler finished. 

There was a moment where both Gavin and Connor turned to look at each other, a look of what could be considered confusion on Connor’s; and budding anger on Gavin’s. 

“Captain, I really don’t think we are compatible-” Connor began. 

“Fuck no!” Gavin said at the same time. 

“Enough! Now, you two will either go and catch this murderer before they strike again, or you can give me you letters of resignation. Understood?” Fowler said, both hands planted on the desk.

Gavin was about to argue, but Connor’s curt, “Understood, sir.” had him pause. 

“Whatever,” Gavin replied with a frown, shrugging his shoulders. It probably wasn’t worth his time anyways to argue if Connor wasn’t even going to try to oppose Fowler. 

“I’ve sent the files to your computers. Dismissed,” Fowler said, already turning his attention away from the two. 

Connor was the first to stand, glancing at Gavin and then walking out of the Captain’s office. Gavin was quick to exit as well. He watched as Connor returned to his desk and started talking to Hank. 

Gavin rolled his eyes as he sat back down. Taking a large sip of his slightly cooler coffee, Gavin brought up the files from the recent murders. Five of the six victims were human, only one was an android. 

All had two specific wounds, one medium-sized gash on the stomach, and the killing stab wound to the throat. From what witnesses said, the bodies were dropped, which would get the attention of the few nearby patrons, causing a panic. Nobody could remember seeing anybody with blood or thirium, which left few places to start. 

“Detective Reed,” Connor said, startling Gavin out of his thoughts. He turned to glare at the android. 

“What does it look like is on this victim’s neck?” Connor asked, ignoring Gavin’s expression and holding up a tablet with one of the photos of the first victim. 

Gavin squinted and grabbed the tablet from Connor. There were a few faint, red splotches. Connor swiped to the next victim, and Gavin also noticed similar red marks. He tossed the tablet back towards Connor, who caught it with ease. 

“All the vics like that?” Gavin asked, eyes closing as he thought. 

“Yes,” Connor answered. 

“Probably lipstick, or something,” Gavin answered. 

“Lipstick?” Connor repeated. 

“Yeah. Go to the club, lookin’ for a quick fuck, someone starts grindin’ on you, frenching your neck and the next thing you feel is a stab to the gut and then nothing,” Gavin explained, already starting to picture the grim scene in his head. 

“So then, when we go undercover, we could narrow down a list of potential suspects by checking for that color, correct?” Connor asked. 

“Well yeah, but, what you gonna walk up to everyone on the dance floor, ‘Excuse me miss, DPD, are you wearing shade Passion Fruit?’” Gavin said, chuckling at the thought. 

“Actually, within close range, my scanners would easily be able to identify the shade, no questioning required,” Connor replied, offering the other detective a fake grin. Gavin rolled his eyes, muttering a “Whatever.” 

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment before Connor spoke up again. 

“It seems like there’s still one club that hasn’t been hit yet. Perhaps that would be a good place to investigate tonight?” Connor asked. 

“Yeah, whatever, just get the hell out of here,” Gavin said, starting to turn back towards his desk. 

“I will pick you up at eight then, seeing as all the murders occurred at times ranging from ten to twelve,” Connor said before returning to his desk. 

“Okay- Wait!” Gavin said, just now realizing that Connor had practically taken charge and invited himself over. But, Connor was already seated back at his desk, and Gavin, again didn’t feel it was worth it to get up and Start Something. 

So he continued to look through the files, scanning for anything someone might have overlooked. At around 4:50 P.M. Gavin shut off his computer and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed the keys to his car and got ready to go home, planning on taking a nap, seeing as how he was going to have a long night ahead of him.  
***  
Gavin woke up at 7:45 pm to his alarm going off, and his british shorthair headbutting his face. He groaned as he stretched and headed into the kitchen. He took a few swigs of orange juice from the jug before kicking open one of the lower cabinets and getting out the cat food. 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, Asshole. Here,” Gavin said, laying the cat’s food dish on the floor. He headed back into his bedroom and started shifting through his drawers, trying to find something to fit in with the crowds. 

He finally settled on another pair of clean jeans, a simple dark blue top, and swapped out his regular jacket for a denim one. He went into the bathroom and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He could totally pull off the “rugged” look. After slipping his phone into his back pocket he grabbed his gun and his badge, and finally his wallet. 

Giving one last look to his cat, Gavin locked the door to his apartment and headed down the stairs, planning to wait for Connor outside. When he reached the bottom of the stairs (living on the third floor has its perks) he realized that he never actually gave Connor his address. 

He pulled out his phone and began to text a message to Connor when he looked up and saw Connor closing the door to, what Gavin assumed was, Hank’s car. 

“Ah, Detective,” Connor said walking towards Gavin and giving him a once over. Gavin himself was too invested in looking Connor over to even respond. He felt his mouth go dry and his heart skip a beat. 

A part of Gavin hated himself for actually admitting this, but Connor looked good. Gone was the usual suit he wore to work; replaced by an immaculately clean, (and rather tight) white shirt that left little to the imagination. Dark jeans clung to Connor’s legs, a plaid flannel tied around his waist. His hair, now out of it’s usual gel (or whatever the fuck androids used) was slightly curly, and perfectly framed the bastard’s face. 

Gavin was honestly wondering if the attractive android that stood before him was the same as the one who had sassed him over coffee this morning. 

“Detective Reed, are you alright? I have picked up an increased heart rate-” Connor began, stepping into Gavin’s personal space. 

“I’m fine, asshole. Just shocked you managed to actually look like a person,” Gavin said, not technically a lie. 

“Thank you. It took some time to pick this outfit out, however, my algorithms have predicted that this is most likely to attract the attention of our killer,” Connor explained as he and Gavin got into the car. 

“Oh yeah?” Gavin commented absent mindedly, still hung up on the fact that Connor looked damn fine. Connor gave a small “hmm”.

“How’d you know where I live anyways?” Gavin asked as he looked out the window. 

“I looked it up from the Police Databanks. I realize that may have been an invasion of privacy, however I had forgotten to ask before hand, I apologize if I crossed any lines,” Connor said as he continued to drive downtown. 

“Whatever,” Gavin replied. 

The two drove in an awkward silence for about five minutes before Connor spoke up again. “Oh, before I forget; Kiss Me Now.” 

Gavin’s head whipped around to face Connor, whose eyes remained on the road. “What the fuck?” He asked, pure shock written on his face. 

“It’s the shade of the lipstick, Detective Reed. Kiss Me Now,” Connor explained. Gavin felt like his neck might have been broken from the whiplash he was experiencing. 

“Why didn’t you say that first, dipshit?” Gavin demanded, as he seriously tried to puzzle out why Connor would drop ‘Kiss me now’ on him with no warning. 

“Well- Oh, we’re here,” Connor said, gesturing to the flashing neon sign advertising The Cherrry. 

Connor backed into a parking space before checking himself out in the rearview mirror, and running a hand through his curls. Gavin tried to make it not obvious he was starting. 

“What happened to that thing?” Gavin asked, tapping the side of his temple. Connor looked over and met Gavin’s eyes. 

“I used various cosmetic products to cover it, considering the majority of the victims were human, we may have a better chance of getting the killer’s attention,” Connor said, tilting his head to the side, and making sure his LED was completely hidden. 

Gavin wanted to ask why Connor hadn’t done what all the other androids had done, and remove the LED; but Connor was already exiting the car, leaving Gavin to fiddle with the seatbelt and follow after him. 

“Who names their fucking night club The Cherrry, with three r’s?” Gavin asked aloud, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“The owners. Obviously,” Connor said as he flashed his badge and walked past the bouncer, pushing open the door to the club. 

Gavin was about to fire off a retort but as soon as he entered the club, he was immediately assaulted with the sounds of whatever pop song was playing. He could feel the heavy bass under his skin, and for a moment, wondered if Connor felt anything. 

Connor himself was looking out into the crowd, eyes focused. He took two steps closer to Gavin and tilted his head down to talk to Gavin. 

“I’ve got a match on the lipstick, but due to the popularity of the shade it is very likely a false positive. I’m going to check it out, however,” Connor said, eyes never leaving the dancefloor. “Woman wearing black shirt and the striped jacket, grinding on the man in the yellow shirt,” Connor explained, and Gavin managed to find her amidst the crowd. 

“I ask around up here, and hey! Don’t do anything stupid or it’s my ass on the line, dipshit,” Gavin said, before Connor turned around. 

“Got it,” He replied with a nod. Gavin told himself he wouldn’t watch as Connor pushed his way towards the center of the dance floor, however, what kind of partner would he be if he didn’t watch his partner’s deliciously hot back? 

Gavin figured the bar would be another likely target. Killer all by their lonesome, they offer a dance, and then BAM, stabbed and left for dead. A quick look at Connor, and Gavin felt like he was going to need a defibrillator by the end of tonight. 

Connor seemed to be getting along pretty well with the crowds; one hand grasping the woman’s as the other trailed down his front. His hips swaying in time with the music and holy shit, did Cyberlife pre-program that or had Connor just taken up clubbing on his down time? 

The fact that Connor looked so human here, not just The Android Sent By Cyberlife, but there he was, hot as hell, had thrown Gavin for a loop. 

The woman however, seemed to be more interested in grinding on Connor, and hadn’t made any moves towards his neck, surprisingly, as far as Gavin had seen. Connor met Gavin’s eyes and shook his head. 

For whatever reason, Connor had ruled out the woman behind him as their potential killer, but Gavin wasn’t too sure. 

A hand on his arm brought him out of his musings, and he looked up and met eyes with a rather attractive blonde woman. 

She wore a short black skirt, a simple blue top, and a plain white jacket. She smiled up at Gavin, who barely returned the gesture. He couldn’t tell for sure, but the makeup she had bore a striking resemblance to that shade they were looking for. 

“What are you doing all by your lonesome, honey?” She asked, stirring the fruity drink she had in her hand. 

Gavin gave a fake chuckle, “Waiting for a friend, but he seemed to have ditched me.” Gavin glanced at Connor and now it seems he's trying to disentangle himself from the woman, but she seems unwilling to let Connor go. 

“Aww, that’s too bad,” She said taking a sip of her drink. She looked like she was about to say more but a man brushed past her and caused her drink to splash up her side. 

“Ouch,” Was all Gavin could say. She looked more inconvenienced than anything. 

She set her drink down on the counter and slipped off her jacket. She shook it out and then started to pull the sleeves inside out. 

“Reversible,” She said with a wink before slipping on the now black jacket. Gavin gave a nod and a small smile before pausing. There had to have been blood on the killer from the victims, but also, the weapon was never found at the scene of the crime, meaning it was likely kept on the killer. 

A glance down revealed that the pockets from the other side of the jacket was still usable. However, a quick onceover didn’t reveal any obvious locations for a knife. 

“Like what you see?” She asked with a sultry grin, biting the corner of her lip. Gavin nodded, glancing again to Connor. “Let’s dance!” She said, grabbing Gavin’s hand and starting to lead him back to the dance floor. 

“Didn’t get your name,” Gavin said over the music, trying to get Connor’s attention. Connor was still trying to push away from the woman in black. Their eyes met for a moment and Gavin jerked his head towards the woman who was pulling him closer to the middle of the dance floor. Connor nodded.

“You don’t need it,” She shouted a playful grin on her face. At first the two of them were facing each other, moving closer in time with the music. After a few minutes, she placed her hand on Gavin’s shoulder, and moved so that she was standing behind him. 

The two began to rock in time with the music. He felt her brush against his back, hands winding lower, and fuck. He still had his gun. Even in heels, she was still a bit shorter than Gavin, so she pulled him down and said in his ear, “Didn’t think I’d be able to snag a cop.” 

Before Gavin could turn around he felt something cool touch his throat. Fuck. 

“Where’d you keep the knife?” Gavin asked, scanning the crowd for Connor. He didn’t find him. 

“In my heel, not really that hard,” She said casually. The two were still moving in time with the music. 

“So, reversible jacket?” Gavin tried. He felt the blade press ever closer to his throat. 

“You mentioned someone else?” She asked, looking around on the dance floor. 

“Yeah, and I’d say he’d already called for backup, so it’s only a matter of time now bitch,” Gavin said, wondering if he could reach his gun before she slit his throat. The Knife was pressing into his throat, and then it stopped. Gavin spun on his heel and saw Connor, pinning the woman down. 

The other patrons of the club started to stare whispering among themselves as the club went on. 

“Carla Axton, aged twenty-nine, currently wearing shade Kiss Me Now, and attempting to assault an officer,” Connor said aloud as he shifted his grip to one hand, and grabbed the blade with his now free hand. 

Gavin grabbed her other arm and the crowd parted as the duo escorted the woman out of the club. He was right in his assumption that Connor had called for reinforcements as a car was waiting outside. 

Connor handed the woman to one of the other officers on the scene, and she tried to struggle against the cuffs, but it was useless. She had been caught. 

“Detective Reed, are you alright? Your stress levels were rising on the dance floor, however they’ve yet to come back down,” Connor commented as the woman was taken away in the back of the car. 

“Well I was just held with a knife against my fucking throat, but other than that I’m fucking peachy,” Gavin said with a sarcastic grin. Connor frowned and looked like he was about to say something else. Instead he just nodded, eyes cast downwards. 

“I’ll take you home, Detective,” He said pulling out the keys from his pocket. 

Great. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like. That. Just, it takes some time to calm down after something like that,” Gavin explained, not meeting Connor’s eyes. 

“I understand Detective. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help lower your stress,” Connor said, a bit more cheerful than before. 

The drive was still awkward, however. Neither of them really knowing what to say. Gavin would occasionally glance over at Connor. His eyes remained focused on the road, hands at 8 and 4 on the wheel. The tight shirt still very tight and leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Detective, your heart rate-” Connor began. 

“Make a left up here, it’s faster,” Gavin said, returning to look out the window. 

Connor did make the left and the two continued in silence. Connor slowed to a stop once they arrived in front of Gavin’s complex. 

“You did well tonight, Detective Reed,” Connor said before Gavin got out of the car. 

“Yeah well, you weren’t half bad yourself,” Gavin grudgingly admitted, shocked that Connor was giving him an actual complement. 

“Just where did you learn to dance like that though?” Gavin asked. 

“Cyberlife programmed me to be productive in a variety of situations. Getting around human unpredictability and blending in is just one of my many features,” Connor replied with, holy shit the fucking robot just winked at him. 

Gavin slammed the door to the car shut and turned around. Connor rolled down the window. 

“Pleasant dreams, Detective!” Connor shouted out. Gavin flicked him off as he opened the door to his apartment complex. 

Gavin really, really, didn’t want to admit it, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the tiniest bit fond of Connor. He was still a prick at times, but that didn’t mean he looked any less hot in that damn outfit. There’s no way Gavin was actually falling for him. He just knew how to appreciate when another man looked fine. So what if Connor literally made his heart skip a beat and made him have to actually think about breathing; it didn’t mean anything. 

Gavin took out his contacts and then promptly fell asleep face down on his bed. 

When he woke up in the morning he told himself that the man in his dream with the soft brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes was not Connor.


	2. The Second TIme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you suggest a lunch date and then remember robots dont have to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so shocked y'all this is my most popular fic to date! Thank you soooo much for you kind words and kudos I'm literally weak in the knees!!! This is the fastest I've ever updated anything in my life I love y'all so much!! I couldn't fit Glasses!Reed into the chapter but hoo boy do I got some news about chapter 3.   
> Enjoy!   
> (*mistakes still mine *Still super self indulgent lmao)

Gavin tapped his fingers on his desk. That’s one thing movies didn’t get right, they never seemed to show the seemingly endless amount of paperwork there was to be done. After staring at the files on his desk for a few more minutes, Gavin finally caved and got up.

He rolled his neck and stretched his arms out, exhaling as he heard something pop. Damn, he wasn’t that old yet. Gavin glanced around the department and his eyes landed on Connor, who also seemed to be staring at him.

Connor offered a hesitant wave. Gavin returned the gesture with a nod before heading towards the coffee machine.

Things had been awkward between them.

Before at least, they had a sort of unspoken arrangement to stay out of each other's way, but now that Gavin was actually forced to work with the android, he found that he didn’t actually mind Connor’s company that much. Only problem was that in almost every interaction, it had ended with the two butting heads. Just how do you start a conversation? Hey, I know we pretty much hate each other and you managed to knock my ass out cold, but did you see that game last night?

Just thinking about The Incident In The Evidence Room made Gavin annoyed, so he turned his attention to the coffee machine instead.

This was one machine he never had any distrust for. It never talked back to him, or fought him, or made his heart go wild because it changed into tight-fitting clothes and then proceeded to dance in a very sexy way. Nope, it just gave him his daily dose of liquid heaven.

Speaking of liquid heaven, Gavin grabbed one of the paper cups from the cupboard and got ready for his drink.

“Hello Detective Reed,” Connor said from behind Gavin, who whipped around at the greeting.

“Uh, hey,” He replied awkwardly.

“Have you had any interesting cases lately, Detective?” Connor asked, now starting to lean on the counter.

Was this his attempt at small talk? Why else would Connor be here with Gavin then?

“Just the usual, I suppose,” Gavin said, as his coffee started to pour from the machine. Connor made a soft, “Ah,” and then started to drum his fingers on the counter.

“How about you?” Gavin asked as he sneaked a creamer and three sugars into his coffee. Didn’t need anybody knowing he liked it on the sweeter side. Connor stood a little straighter.

“Well, there was a case Hank and I just finished. All signs pointed to an android; lack of prints, dried thirium, the usual. However, it turns out it was actually the android's previous owner trying to ‘get back’ at the main suspect,” Connor explained.

“So, how’d you figure it out?” Gavin asked, a part of him wanting to keep the conversation going.

“Well, for one, the thirium splatter didn’t match up with the wounds the victim had. Not only that, but upon questioning the man, he described too much in an attempt to look innocent and actually revealed himself to be at the scene when it occurred, contradicting his previous statements,” Connor said, a small smile on his face. 

“Nice,” Gavin said before taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was a little after one. An idea popped into his head. Not a very good one, but whatever not like Gavin was known for them anyways.

“Have you taken lunch yet? I was just about to head out,” Gavin said as casually as he could manage.

“I don’t eat, Detective Reed,” Connor replied, his LED briefly flashing yellow and then starting to cycle blue.

“Oh-”

“But, I wouldn’t mind accompanying you if that’s what you asking,” Connor finished, LED going back to blue.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” Gavin said, gripping his coffee cup. Holy shit he didn't expect Connor to actually say yes. What the fuck was he supposed to do now.

“Detective?” Connor asked, a concerned look on his face. Gavin realized that he still hasn't moved from his spot by the counter.

“Let’s go,” Gavin said, avoiding Connor’s eyes at all costs. He dug through his pockets to bring out his keys.

“Connor! Where you going?” Hank shouted from halfway across the precinct, heads turning in his direction. Gavin’s grip on his coffee cup tightened so much he thought the cup would break.

“Just out to lunch, Lieutenant!” Connor replied at an equal volume to Hank. Gavin made the mistake of looking up and saw Hank glaring at him, and then looking back at Connor.

Gavin felt like he was seventeen at Cindy Hutchinson’s house before prom again. He was getting those same kinds of vibes from Hank that only a disapproving parent could give off. However, Hank didn’t find it too troublesome, as he waved Connor off with a “Don’t get into trouble.” and returned to his own work.

Gavin took another swig of his coffee before heading out into the parking lot. Connor followed behind, his shoes lightly clicking on the ground. Gavin slid into the driver's seat of his car, having to manually unlock the passenger-side door from the inside. The car may have its flaws, but it was still his baby.

Connor looked around as soon as he sat down.

“So, what’s your verdict?” Gavin asked as he pulled out of the parking lot. Connor gave him a puzzled look.

“My verdict on what?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Thought you went around analyzing people and shit? Figure out their mom’s maiden name because they last ate toast or something,” Gavin explained, starting to feel like maybe Connor was just looking around for the sake of looking around.

“While I am unsure of your mother’s maiden name from your car, I can tell that you have been to various fast food restaurants for the past week, you keep a gun in the glove box, and you grip the steering wheel when you get stressed,” Connor said, looking over at Gavin who remained focused on the road.

“Fast food doesn’t count. Anyone could have seen the trash in the back,” Gavin said, taking his eyes off the road to glance at Connor, who smiled in reply and holy shit that smile. 

Gavin, not know what else to say, sat in silence. He could feel that awkward tension building and wow, this really was like prom with Cindy Hutchinson all over again. Except Cindy never helped him solve a murder while looking fine as hell, while also making him question his feelings.

“Detective, your heart rate is increasing again. I would advise you to seek out some form of medical attention if this persists,” Connor said, breaking the silence.

“Just, thinking about what I want to eat,” Gavin said as he pulled into the McDonalds drive through. He ordered his usual, Big Mac (no onions), medium fries, and a small sweet tea. He handed the bag to Connor.

“Hold this while I park,” Gavin said through a mouthful of fries as he started to back into an empty spot.

“Why do you insist on consuming food that will increase your risk of many detrimental health problems?” Connor asked after scanning the contents of the bag.

“Uhh, because it’s fucking delicious?” Gavin said pulling his meal out of the bag. He blindly tossed the empty bag over his shoulder to the backseat.

“So like, what do you do when you’re not solving cases?” He asked around a mouthful of burger.

“I stay with Lieutenant Anderson most of the time. I like taking his dog, Sumo, out for walks. I also enjoy petting Sumo. Do you have any pets, Detective Reed?” Connor asked, looking at Gavin.

“Yeah, this fatass cat I found outside on a case a while ago,” Gavin said, thinking about his cat. Asshole was probably knocking everything within reach on the floor. Again.

“I like dogs. They seem more… Open, and friendly,” Connor said, a small smile building on the corner of his mouth.

“You seem like a dog person,” Gavin commented. Connor seemed very much like an over excitable dog the more he thought about it. Followed you everywhere, always getting into trouble, cute.

Connor looked like he was about to say more but stopped, his LED cycling yellow. His eyes narrowed and he turned to look at the street.

“Detective Reed, there seems to be a developing situation that demands our attention, the address is 1068 Woodward Avenue,” Connor said, his tone serious. Well, shit.

Gavin started the car and sped out of the parking lot, tossing his trash in the backseat as well.

“What’s going on?” Gavin asked, navigating the streets. Woodward wasn’t too far from where they were, maybe five minutes.

“Received a call from a neighbor, saw one armed man enter the house next door, even though the house’s owners are away on vacation and had left any house-sitting duties to that neighbor,” Connor said.

Gavin stopped a few houses down from the address, cutting the engine.

“Let’s go,” Gavin said exiting the car. He pulled out his handgun as he approached the house. The front door was still open.

Gavin went to the left side and Connor went to the right. He peeked around the corner and after a second Connor nodded. Gavin walked in first, alert for any signs of the man. The two didn’t have to look far as he was standing a little farther into the living room inspecting the various trinkets on the fireplace.

“DPD!” Gavin shouted, aiming at the man. He was startled and knocked a picture frame down. Connor analyzed the scene and determined the man to be William Davis, twenty-six, and had no previous record. Connor frowned after checking over the rest of the living room.

William was not armed, and there wasn’t a gun on the mantle, or anywhere else. Which could mean either the woman next door had not see a weapon or-

“Detective!” Connor began but stopped when he heard a click and felt cool metal press against the back of his head.

Gavin turned his attention away from William, which was long enough for him to ram his elbow into Gavin’s stomach. He couldn’t breath and he doubled over. He felt his gun being ripped out of his hands.

“Look what we have here,” A third man said, entering from the kitchen, another trailing behind him. A fifth came down from upstairs, necklaces fisted in his hand.

Gavin was beginning to realize that the odds were not in their favor. Five against two, four of which held guns; the two from the kitchen the one behind Connor, and now the asshole who managed to land a hit.

Gavin managed to look up and saw Connor being shoved towards Gavin. One of the men roughly patted him down before pushing him to his knees. Of course Connor didn’t have anything on him. The man kept his gun trained on Connor as he strolled to the other side of the living room, towards the kitchen.

“Didn’t think the cops would be here so soon,” The man from the kitchen said, strolling closer to the duo. Gavin assumed he was the leader.

“We just happened to be in the area. Old friend of ours, thought we might have a little visit,” Gavin said with a sneer. A boot pushed his head down, and then started to press on his neck.

“Looks like we got ourselves a joker, boys!” The boss said, starting to press down a little harder. Gavin couldn’t breathe. He saw Connor staring down at him and noticed that his LED had flashed red. Gavin’s eyes started to water. The foot finally let up and Gavin took in a shuddering gasp of air. The man grabbed his neck and pulled Gavin up, delivering one last punch that left Gavin blinking away stars. That coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

He took one shakey inhale before the wind was knocked out of him again as he faced a hard kick to the chest.

“Looks like they really called in the big guns, the class clown and fucking Robocop,” One of the other men said.

“I would recommend against any rash actions, backup will be here in approximately four minutes and ten seconds,” Connor said, his voice even, but LED remaining red.

“You think it’ll take that long to kill you?” The boss said walking towards Connor and crouching down. He aimed his gun under Connor’s chin and tilted it up, forcing Connor to meet his eyes.

“No, but it should be just enough time for me to get a handle on things,” Connor said. Gavin looked towards Connor and saw a spark of determination in his eyes. Surely, he wouldn’t.

Connor grabbed the barellel of the gun and pushed it away from himself before grabbing the man by the collar and bashing their heads together. The man crumpled to the ground, knocked unconscious.

Connor fired a quick shot behind him, startling William. Gavin took the opportunity to grab his gun back and deliver a right hook to the man. He felt Connor fist his jacket and yank him down. Two gunshots filled the space where Gavin previously stood.

The two were crouching behind one of the sofas in the living room. Gavin rubbed his jaw wincing at the tender skin. Connor checked the ammo in his gun before inserting the cartridge again.

“Cover me,” Connor said, as he vaulted over the couch. Gavin fired at the man in the kitchen, but the bastard managed to duck behind the wall in time.

Connor had tackled the man with the necklaces to the ground and gave a quick jab to his stomach, then finished him with a left hook.

“On you right!” Gavin shouted, taking another shot into the kitchen. Connor swung out his leg and caught the man who had first held him at gunpoint by the knees. He managed to fire his gun before he came crashing down and Connor looked down as blue blood started leaking from his arm, the bullet only grazing him.

Connor stood up and gave a sharp kick to the stomach to the man on the floor before heading into the kitchen. Gavin stood up, and took large strides to the kitchen only to find Connor had managed to disarm and knock him out in a matter of seconds. Holy fuck, he knew Connor was good at hand to hand combat (speaking from first-hand experience there), but damn he was good. 

The man on the floor groaned and Connor bent down and gave one last punch, knocking the man out. Holy shit. Connor stood up and readjusted his tie before focusing his attention on Gavin. .

“Are you alright, Detective Reed?” Connor asked, concern in his beautiful eyes. He gently touched Gavin’s face, fingers barely touching as they trailed down to Gavin’s neck and then finally his chest. Gavin froze. Connor was now lightly pressing on his chest, checking for broken ribs, Gavin realized.

Gavin was amazed that those same hands that had literally dispatched four people with relative ease were so gentle with Gavin. His heart was still pounding in his chest, and Gavin was pretty sure it had more to do with the android standing in front of him than the fight that had just occurred.

He hesitantly reached an hand out to check Connor’s arm.

“I can take a few punches, what about you?” Gavin asked, aware of every feather light touch from Connor. He lightly moved some of the ripped fabric aside and tilted his head to get a better look at Connor’s injury.

He watched as Connor’s LED started cycling yellow.

“It’s mostly cosmetic, none of my critical biocomponents were damaged,” He said.

“That’s good,” Gavin said, exhaling. Connor’s hands returned to his side, and a small part of Gavin wanted them back on him.

“No broken ribs, but you will have bruising there, and on you neck and face,” Connor said, walking through his injuries. “You also seem to have a split lip.”

Connor barely ran his thumb around Gavin’s lip, but Gavin still felt like he was on fire. Connor glanced down and delicately took Gavin’s right hand in his.

“You’re bleeding, Detective,” He said, staring down at Connor’s hand.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Gavin said, willing himself not to show any visible reaction to the contact.

“Here,” Connor said, ignoring the slight jab. He started to unknot his tie before gently starting to wrap it around Gavin’s hand. Gavin muttered a “Thanks.”

The distant sounds of sirens caused the two to look out the window.

“Cavalry’s here,” Gavin said, clearing his throat. His heart still felt like it was trying to get the world record for most beats per minute. Connor was still holding on to his hand.

“Hm, my timing was off and they were here sooner than expected,” Connor mused.

“Close enough, I suppose,” Gavin said with a shrug.

“I just find it odd that the woman only reported one man, where did the other four come from?” Connor asked.

“Who knows? Maybe she’s in on it,” Gavin jokes. Connor didn’t find it funny.

“Do you really think she could be conspiring with this group? Was this a setup?” He asked, LED going yellow.

“Calm down. They all probably sneaked in and then one got careless,” Gavin said. 

“You’re probably right,” Connor said, LED returning to blue. Connor let go of his hand three seconds before the other officers entered the house.  
***  
Two and a half hours later, once everything had been cleared and squared away, Gavin and Connor were back at the station. It was nearing five.

“And I thought I told you to stay out of trouble,” Hank said after giving Gavin a once-over and pulling Connor closer to look at his arm.

“Don’t worry Lieutenant, we had everything under control,” Connor said with a smile.

Yeah. Under control.

“Can’t let you go anywhere without you getting shot,” Hank muttered, shaking his head. “I’m heading to the car.” Connor nodded as Hank walked past the two of them. Now Gavin was really feeling those disappointed parental vibes.

“Well Detective Reed, minus the robbery situation, I very much enjoyed lunch with you, it was very informative. Thank you for inviting me,” Connor said, giving another dazzling smile, before turning to follow Hank.

“Yeah,” Was all Gavin managed to get out.

“Be seeing you Detective Reed!” Connor shouted before he left. Gavin gave a half-hearted wave.

Fuck he was tired. And he still had his drive home. However the thought of pain pills and sleep motivated him to grab his headphones from his desk and make the drive.

When he arrived home he promptly made his way to the medicine cabinet, took three Tylenols dry and the fell down face first in his bed. He rolled over and realized he still had Connor’s tie. He gently unwound it and ran his thumb over the fabric before tossing it towards the bathroom. Gavin told himself to remember to wash it in the morning.

Tomorrow he was going to hate himself for not taking out his contacts or even changing his clothes, but now he just wanted to sleep. The last thing he thought about before he drifted off was Connor gently caressing? touching his face and grabbing Gavin’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously cannot get over the comments and kudos on this literally every single one makes me happy!!   
> ALSO, Chapter 3 may come a little late bc I'm working closing shift almost every day this week ://   
> Thank you all again! I wish I had a better way of expressing how much I love y'all right now

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO YALL THIS IS THE MOST IVE EVER WRITTEN IN LIKE 2 SITTINGS  
> I'm hesitant to post this because: 1. Writing these dudes is HARD, let me know if you think I messed up somewhere.  
> 2\. This is SO self indulgent literally this is just everything i want to see in a fic lmao don't mind me.  
> Leave kudos and reviews if you liked it!!! It really improves my day when I see the lil AO3 notification in my email!!


End file.
